


Babysitting the Queen and Loving the Princess

by percyjacksonistheprince



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, all based on that scene with chris pine with the arrows, kinda like princess diaries 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjacksonistheprince/pseuds/percyjacksonistheprince
Summary: Oliver and Dinah are about to be married. The wedding day is just a week away and they’ve prepared for six months now…Naturally, the coronation of the young queen of Latvia just had to happen, and naturally, who are selected and invited  for the job? The ones who saved her in the first place.However, maybe some opportunities present themselves as undesirables…[Takes place sometime after the Green Arrow showcase; this is also a way for me to put in Princess Diaries 2 haha]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't read or written any straight fics in a while... hope this goes well. Chapter 1 is pretty good on its own I guess??? Lol but I will be continuing.

On one normal, Sunday morning- well, as normal as it can ever get when you’re the Guardian of Star City and the fiancé of the Black Canary- the girl with the best set of pipes anyone could ever have, Oliver Queen went out of Dinah’s apartment to get the mail. 

 

It the usual lot, the bills (that he could easily pay for, given his money, but that Dinah insisted on paying) and the fanmail (probably delivered by Barry last night since all  fanmail gets sent to the Hall of Justice). The fans actually knew that they were together, which wasn’t a surprise. Ollie and Dinah weren’t exactly that discreet about it. It’s obvious during fights how much of a  _ power couple  _ they are. They also have the slight tendency to touch a lot more than just friends do. 

 

Then, there was the unusual envelope. It was made of very nice paper- and by that Oliver means the type of paper people with a lot of money to spend use, and it had a red wax seal with the Latvian coat of arms on it. 

 

Oliver could only guess who it was from as he walked back to the door of the apartment. He turned the envelope over and saw his full name and his address written on the front. That came as a surprise, he didn’t exactly tell her who he was. It was written in an elegant cursive that must have taken years to hone. (This also confirms his theory that Barry runs and delivers mail to the entire league just because he can do it faster than anyone and because he knows where everyone stays.) There was a stamp on the upper right corner with the Queen of Latvia’s face on it. Ollie chuckled at the sight. The Queen has a stamp and yet still places her name on the upper left. 

 

Oliver closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. He opened the envelope and caught a waft of the sweet scented paper. He pulled out the letter. To his surprise, it wasn’t typewritten, but handwritten with the same handwriting as the one on the envelope.

 

_ Greetings Mr. Queen! _

 

_ Do not worry about your secret identity. My bodyguards did an automatic facial recognition scan on your fiancé (Dinah Lance) after the ordeal six months ago at the airport. I only came to the logical conclusion that you were Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance’s blonde haired boyfriend. You have many pictures of each other on social media _

 

Oliver mentally cursed Hal and Barry for that. Just because they were his  _ favorite  _ third wheels did not mean they had to post all of his pictures with Dinah. 90% of their Instagram posts were #thirdwheeling or #wheresmydate or #datenightplushal or #datenightplusbarry

 

_ As I stated earlier, do not worry. Your secret is safe with me and my “Secret Service” as you would call it.  _

 

_ Now, to get to the real purpose of this letter. I am hereby formally requesting your presence at my Coronation next week. I do apologize for the short notice, but I believe it is better for me to send an invitation first rather than your Justice League send you instead (which by the way, will be inevitable since, as you know, Vertigo has escaped custody and will most be likely at the coronation to steal the crown) _

 

Oliver in fact  _ did  _ know that Vertigo escaped prison a few days ago. It was all over the news, but so far, the League could not track him down. Oliver felt bad that he didn’t put more effort into catching him again. He should’ve thought of the Queen. Count Vertigo is a drama king, of course he would most likely attack during the coronation. 

 

_ There are also others who are set to steal the crown. I am unsure if this is due to my obvious paranoia or the uneasy feeling in my stomach, but I believe you and Dinah should be here. My security team recommended this as well for you were the ones who protected me when my bodyguards were shot by Merlyn. _

 

_ It would also be an honor to have Robin Hood and his future wife at my coronation. It seemed only fit to have you as esteemed guests for I would not be here if it were not for the both of you.  _

 

Oliver smiled at that. She called him Robin Hood six months ago. She also witnessed the proposal six months ago. 

 

_ I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused you, knowing that your wedding date is fast approaching. I did not also invite you earlier because I believed that your wedding may happen anytime after you proposed for I did not wish to ruin any plans. As compensation for any of these inconveniences, your attire for the formal coronation will be prepared. Your outfits also shall be prepared- since palace life demands that all guests are wearing a suitable attire. Do not worry, you will be well provided for. I also have assigned castle staff to take care of you if you require any assistance or any materials that would assist in your protection of my wellbeing or simply for your enjoyment.  _

 

_ You will also be staying at the palace and are free to roam during the weeklong celebration. You will also be having meals with the other guests who are also staying in the palace and I in the banquet hall. I must tell you that our food is delicious and decadent.  _

 

_ The details are listed below. Thank you Mr. Queen. Say hello to Dinah Lance for me. _

 

_ Her Majesty, _

_ Queen Perdita of Latvia _

 

Oliver reread the letter enough times to make sure it wasn’t a joke. The Queen arranged a limousine to pick them up from the airport. She enclosed the full schedule of activities- a lot of which were dances. There was also a copy of Perdita’s schedule. There was a parade along the streets of Latvia, a horse parade in the castle grounds, a garden party and many others of the like. 

 

He sunk down on the couch and looked at the calendar. Their wedding was fifteen days away. The coronation is four days away and lasts for seven days. That would only allow them to have four days to recover from whatever will (not that he wanted) happen at the coronation. 

 

On the last day of the event, there was another ball in the afternoon before they were to depart for the airport. Oliver knew and he and Dinah had last minute meetings the next day for their wedding. The both of them were going to be tired. 

 

At that point in his train of thought, he heard Dinah’s feet pad out of the bedroom. “Morning.” She said from behind him. 

 

Oliver turned his head to find Dinah in a short dark blue bathrobe. Even with her bedhead and eyebags, she was a sight to behold. He smiled at her. “Morning.” 

 

She smiled back, went over and kissed him. She eyed the letter curiously. “What are you reading?”

 

“Letter from Her Majesty.” Oliver replied. 

 

The corner her mouth tilted downwards as she sat on his lap and plucked the letter out of his hand. Her eyes moved across the page with breakneck speed. She then glanced at the calendar, probably doing the same computations as Ollie. 

 

“Vertigo did escape a few days ago.”

 

“Guess you watched the news.”

 

“But attending would-“

 

“Let us go back four days before the wedding.” Oliver sighed. “I know.” He shook his head, his blonde becoming more of a mess. “But we can’t exactly refuse.”

 

Dinah looked quite torn, but she was a duty before personal life type of person. She knew what had to come first. “Do you think wedding dates can be pushed back?”

 

“And inform the guests that we’re moving it? I think I would be using Barry too much. He won’t deliver all of those letters again.”

 

Dinah looked back at Ollie. “Well.. guess we can’t move the date, so we won’t. We also cannot miss the coronation.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to deprive her of Robin Hood.”

 

Dinah rolled her eyes. “It would also be offensive to not attend.”

 

“Nothing new though. We always have royals breathing down our necks.” 

 

Dinah looked him in eye. “We can make it. We’re going to that coronation.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow “Four days of recovery?”

 

She frowned a little then swatted him on his arm playfully. “Don’t jinx it Ollie. Nothing is going to happen.”

 

“Mhm.” Oliver nodded slowly. “You sure?”

 

“Of course. Who am I to deny a girl her Robin Hood?” She teased as she played with the his goatee. 

 

“Hey!”

 

She gave him a small smile. “Besides,” she and mover her hands and laced them behind his neck, “I’ll be with you now. You won’t be as hurt as last time you protected the Queen.”

 

Oliver smirked as Dinah leaned closer. “Well I’ll be counting on that pretty bird.” 

 

Oliver’s lips met hers. Each kiss never gets old. Each one has a new sensation. Dinah usually takes the lead, and Oliver doesn’t mind. Her assertiveness and power is what made her incredibly attractive to him.

 

But of course, he wouldn’t say no to being on top every once in a while.

 

He opened parted his lips which allowed her to use her tongue to explore his mouth. She already knew that part of hum intimately, so she knew the best places to go to. Oliver hummed against her lips in pleasure. She always manages to surprise him. He felt her move her leg so that she was straddling him and she settled on his lap. Her hands cupped his face as his hands found their hold on her waist. Her hands then travelled down his muscles torso to find the hem of his shirt. She let her hands go under the thin fabric and roam the scarred and well built torso she knew so well. He moaned a little when her hands teased a sensitive nipple. 

 

Oliver could feel his pants growing a bit tight and heat was growing in his stomach. Dinah on the the other hand was enjoying it. She knew exactly how to provoke Oliver. 

 

It could have lead to a repeat of last night, but then just before anyone could really do anything, the Justice League comm rang. 

 

Dinah to pull away and use her hands to stop Oliver from untying the bathrobe. “Ollie.” She breathed out as she held his hands which were already fumbling with the ribbon. She tried pushing them away, but he was known for his strong grip. “The comm-” 

 

Oliver groaned a little bit then moved his head and sucked on her neck, hoping it would bait her. “No.” He hummed against her skin. He sucked harder.

 

“Ollie.” She fought back a moan and stopped her body from melting against his as he went to suck at her exposed collarbone. She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

 

“No.” He growled out.

 

“Oliver Queen,” She said in the sternest voice possible, “you let go of me this instant or I will scream.”

 

Oliver lingered for a bit, placing a gentle kiss on her collarbone. He then sighed, defeated and let go of Dinah. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms “Perfect timing as always.” He has the pout of a kid who had his candy taken away from him. 

 

Dinah laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “We have time for that. Pretty sure the beds in the palace are a lot better than the couch.” She winked at him and he immediately perked up.

 

She got off his lap and walked to the bedroom. 

 

She then picked up the comm she put on the bedside table the night before. She placed it on her ear. She placed two fingers to the circle. “Canary here.” 

 

“Hey Dinah” Hal’s voice came over the comm.

 

Dinah rolled her eyes and looked back at Oliver who was looking at her expectantly. 

 

_ It’s Hal.  _ She mouthed to him. Ollie groaned and sank even lower. 

 

“Isn’t it too early for you?” She said into the comm.

 

“Uh…” she imagined Hal glancing at a clock. “No. Willpower never sleeps.”

 

“Except when it’s drunk.” She countered. 

 

Hal cleared his throat. “That’s not important.” He took a breath. “Anyway, hope I’m not disturbing anything, but I know probably am.” 

 

Canary scoffed.

 

Hal cleared his throat again. “Listen, Batman said to show up at that coronation you’ve been invited to because Vertigo escaped prison.”

 

“Why am I not surprised.” She raised an eyebrow. Batman knew everything. He’s her favorite stalker that way. 

 

“Yeah. He said something about royal assassinations and power struggles et cetera.” She imagined Hal shrugging. “You know the drill.”

 

“And he couldn’t say this himself because?”

 

“He said it as he was going to transport back down to Earth from the Watchtower.” He replied. “He has other things to do.”

 

Canary nodded. That seemed like typical behavior for the Big Bad Bat. “Okay then. Noted.”

 

“Well, that’s all there is to say.” Hal said. “Tell Oliver I love him.”

 

Dinah looked at Ollie. “He loves you.”

 

“Tell him to fuck off and that I love him too.”

 

“He said fuck off.” Dinah relayed. “And he loves you too.”

 

“That’s nice.” Hal replied with a laugh. “Anyway. Gotta go. Being the protector of this quadrant of space isn’t easy.”

 

“Mhm. You sure you’re not in the rec room watching NFL?”

 

“First of all, I watch NBA. I’m not a super NFL fan. And that’s the hardest part of the job. I gotta make sure the Warriors win.”

 

“By using that legendary willpower?”

 

“Exactly. Lantern out.”

 

The comm went silent after that. Dinah sighed and removed the comm from her ear and placed it back on the table. 

 

She went over to Oliver who was looking up at her hopefully. “We still have no choice.” She placed her hand on her hips.

 

Oliver cringed a little. “I was hoping they had body doubles for us, but… guess it was a stretch.” 

 

Dinah walked past the couch and to her kitchen. “Aren’t you in the least bit honored?” She opened the cabinet and picked out the most sugary cereal ever. She also got two bowls and placed them on the island. “I mean, it’s a coronation.”

 

“But baby...” Oliver complained. “It’s  _ four days  _ before our wedding.”

 

“I am aware, but I know you. You want to go.” Oliver was obsessed with Perdita a month after the ordeal at the airport. He actually monitored her with the news and he talked about how brave she was with whatever was happening. He also talked about how kind she was and how mature. 

 

“Well…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah. I do. She’s a good kid.”

 

“Then it’s settled.” She got the milk from the fridge, purposely bending down a little further than necessary so that Oliver would get a decent view. She closed the fridge door and got spoons. “We go Latvia.” She turned around quickly to find Oliver all of a sudden looking out the window, a red blush creeping up from his neck, as if they weren’t just making out a few minutes ago. “We protect the Queen and enjoy the celebration.” She used her foot to close the fridge. “And we get back in time for our wedding.”

 

“And we recover.” Oliver stood up and sat on the bar stool in front of the island and poured himself an unnecessarily large amount of the sugary cereal and then a small amount of milk. “Assuming I don’t get stabbed.”

 

Dinah rolled her eyes as she poured in her own cereal. “Drama queen.” She muttered and then poured the milk in her own bowl. “Or shot.” She then spooned cereal into her mouth innocently.

 

Oliver eyed her and saw the playful twinkle in her eyes. They smiled at each other. “Fine.” He conceded. “It won’t be that bad.”

 

“You know it won’t.”

 

Ollie and Dinah then ate their breakfast in comfortable silence.

 

That is of course, until a police car sped by. 

 

Duty calls. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to publish on my birthweek because why not and you know, kinda made sense because this is a birthday gift???? Lol

 

Few days later, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance disembarked from Oliver’s private jet in Latvia. They were immediately greeted by a security team (not that they needed any) and a limo that has been waiting in the runway as promised.

 

“I could’ve gotten us a limo.” Oliver grumbled as he reluctantly handed his bag to the security.

 

“I know, but would it have been polite to refuse?” Dinah handed her bag with a smile which the security did not return.

 

“I just don’t like my things touched.” He said pointedly as he kept his “special bag” with him. He glared at a security guard for a few seconds before the poor guy backed away.

 

Oliver mumbled under his breath as he was stopped from opening the door of the limo for Dinah by one of the personnel. He nearly growled. He did not like it when other people did things for him when he wanted to do it himself or is fully prepared to do it himself.

 

Dinah laughed a little at his expression before sliding inside.

 

“You know I could deck all of them in seconds.” Oliver said to her as he slid in as well. His eyes widened. “Oh wow.” The interior of the limo was impressive. He has been in limousines before, but one not as nice as this one. The seats were made of the highest quality white leather. Not to mention that the _white leather_ was clean. There was not a speck of dust on them and they had the new leather smell. The floor was soft (and clean) and also the rest of the interior. There was a TV at the front with a mini fridge under it. There was also a fruit plate on the small table. Oliver guessed it was stuck to the table, but it didn’t explain why the fruits haven’t rolled off yet.

 

“I could deck all of them faster than you could.” Dinah reached for an apple and bit it. “You know I can.”

 

“With your canary cry?” Oliver teased as he got her apple and bit it.

 

“No. They won’t be worth it.” She moved closer to him and bit it again.

 

The bodyguards got inside the car and the driver turned the key on. The engine started soundlessly, every inch a luxury vehicle as it is supposed to be. The couple lurched a little forward as the limo started moving.

 

“You know.” Dinah said and leaned on his shoulder. “This limo is nicer and cleaner than any of yours.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes, acknowledging the truth and deciding that he would take a few pointers from Latvia. “I know.”

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

The limo passed through tall iron gates that swung open upon voice recognition from the body guards. There were security guards everywhere, some had K9 units while others wore traditional Latvian attire.

 

“You don’t think I’d have to wear one of those would I?” Oliver looked at the tall security man with a brutally scarred face. This did not match at all with the long white embroidered tunic. He also had a big black rimmed hat on his head. This attire also did not match with the gun holster belt that had the odd style of some sort of Latvian design embroidered unto it.

 

“I doubt it. People only wear traditional clothing when there is some sort of event.” Dinah saw Oliver raise an eyebrow at her. “I mean, a cultural event.” Oliver’s eyebrow went higher. “You know what I mean. Her Majesty would not put you in something unflattering on you.”

 

Oliver scoffed at that. “I hope not.”

 

The limo passed through the big front garden, filled with different flowers and trees. Whoever cut the hedges was a master, the difficulty of keeping the shape of two ballet dancers and other different animals in different positions must take such perseverance. A few moments later, the limo pulled up in front of the beautiful palace.

 

It was traditional, as expected. Situated in a place that seemed like the middle of nowhere, the castle’s dark stone facade stood out. It seemed to stretch for miles. The towers were not that high, but high enough to be intimidating. The sunlight was temporarily blocked and Oliver and Dinah could make out shapes moving behind those many windows. The castle staff no doubt- rushing to prepare for the celebrations to come. The windows, all tinted gave the castle a dark feeling. However, Ollie knew better than to judge based on appearances. It was probably even more beautiful inside.

 

The limo stopped in front of the trench that the couple somehow did not notice. The drawbridge was lowered and the limo drove inside the huge courtyard. Waiting for them at the main doors at the end was a small party. The limo pulled up in front of them.

 

Perdita was there, surrounded by more bodyguards and staff. She was conversing to someone with an earpiece (presumably the organizer). She turned her attention away and smiled at the limousine.

 

Ollie wouldn’t admit it, but Dinah was right. He genuinely wanted to go. The smile itself was worth it enough. He believed that she deserved the chance to be happy, despite all that had already happened to her. Her smile practically melted his heart.

 

Oliver was about to get the door for himself when he was beat to it by a staff member in a coattail and slacks. He had a full head of thick dark hair and a chiseled face. He had well built shoulders (must be from all the trays he carries) and he looked to be in his mid-forties to early fifties-some years younger than Oliver’s favorite butler. This staff member also held himself with some sort of grace that seemed inherent in all household staff. He never really did understand how Alfred had that kind of poise and dry humor. He assumed it was a British thing, now he was assuming it was a European butler thing.

 

“This whole place is running with Alfreds.” He said to Dinah as the butler opened the door.

 

“They’re probably going to knock some sense into you like he does.” Dinah teased.

 

The two slid out of the limo. They walked a few steps forward.

 

“Mr. Queen.” Her Majesty nodded her head in acknowledgement. “Ms. Lance.”

 

Oliver bowed and Dinah curtsied. “Your Majesty.” It was a good thing Oliver (Dinah made him do it) brushed up on court practices. “It’s an honor to be here.”

 

Perdita was wearing a simple dress, but it was extravagant compared to the schoolgirl outfit she wore at the airport. It was a pastel pink dress that reached until her ankles. There no embroideries or beads on it, the cloth alone served its purpose. It was sleeveless with a modest neckline. A ribbon served as the belt. Her hair was down, but it was clearly fixed by a team. Thankfully, no makeup, just the same light twinkle that remained bright despite the pressures placed upon her. She wore one-inch beige heels. She looked perfectly elegant. Oliver had no problem imagining that in the future, she would grow to be a beautiful young lady and would represent her country with all the pride and joy she could muster.

 

“The honor is all mine.” Perdita smiled softly, ever the princess she was trained to be. “My personal butler Jakob will show you to your room.” The man who opened the door nodded in acknowledgement. “Your clothes for today are found in the closets. However, your formal attire will be brought to you.”

 

Oliver smirked. “I don’t suppose we can see them.”

 

“It’s a surprise Mr. Queen.” She replied. “As a payment for your attendance and service.”

 

“Your Majesty.” Dinah stepped forward. “No payment is required.”

 

“Then consider it an early wedding present.” Perdita was still smiling. She must really have wanted them there. “After you have changed, you may survey the grounds or roam as you please. Latvia welcomes you.” She nodded again and Oliver and Dinah bowed and curtsied in reply.

 

“Thank you again Queen Perdita.” Dinah said as the couple were lead away by Jakob.

 

She leaned to whisper over at Oliver. “You can just say I’m right right now.”

 

“You’re right about a lot of things.” He slid his hand into hers. “To which are you referring?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about.” She bumped her hip to his. “Are you happy we’re not missing this?”

 

Oliver chuckled.”Yeah. Of course.”

 

Jakob walked ahead of them, his back impossibly straight. He lead them through the beautiful halls. There were portraits of past royals hung up there, and even the occasional picture of Perdita’s family. Oliver thought it might be either seriously creepy or seriously awe-inspiring to see portraits of your relatives along the castle walls. Oliver couldn’t even imagine his own picture being taken and glorified, much less his portrait. (Not that he did not want it to be)

 

After numerous hallways, Jakob stopped in front of two big doors. He turned towards them so quickly that Oliver was nearly knocked back.

 

“This will be your quarters.” He had a thicker Latvian accent than Perdita. Fortunately enough, it was easy enough to decipher. He then raised an eyebrow at the two of them. “Your clothing will be in the closet as her majesty said. I do suggest that you change into something more suitable. Appearances mean everything here.” Dinah’s eyes narrowed at his tone. She took pride in her outfits. Her dark blue wide pants and tight off shoulder blouse weren’t exactly bad. Might be plain, but she thought minimalist not pretentious was the way to go.

 

“We endeavor to please.” Oliver said, something he always says to Alfred when he takes note of what he’s wearing. To be fair, Oliver did feel underdressed. He was just wearing his usual slacks and dark green polo with a brown leather jacket.

 

Jakob nodded and opened the door. “As Her Majesty said, you are free to roam as you please.”

 

“Thank you.” Oliver took Dinah’s hand and lead her inside.

 

Their eyes widened.

 

“Damn.” Oliver muttered.

 

If this was the guest suite, Oliver would pay his entire inheritance to see the royal suite. There was a sitting area, with red gilded couches with plush pillows. The two love seats were similarly decorated.  The floor was a soft carpet, free of dust and in a shade of beige. The windows were along the right wall from the floor to the ceiling. There were curtains with the same golden embroidery covering most of it, so the sunlight was not too much. The bed at the center was a canopy bed. It lay on top of a beautiful fur rug and looked as plush as anyone could imagine. It was complete with the sheer curtains, thick comforters and many pillows. Oliver suspected that the bathroom and the dressing room was probably at the door to the left. He placed his special bag on top of the couch appreciated the room.

 

“We’re still going to have to clean it.” Dinah frowned at Ollie, but her eyes conveyed a different message. “I don’t want any bugs in the bed tonight.”

 

She meant they had to do the usual search of the possible hidden microphones and cameras around the room. Even though they knew Perdita knows who they are and probably her higher ranking security team knows, they couldn’t risk it. Besides, Vertigo might have placed gifts around their room.

 

Oliver moved to lock the door. “Yeah. No bugs in the bed tonight.” He gave her a dirty smile and Dinah shot him back a raised eyebrow. They both knew that it probably wasn’t going to happen.

 

They began their thorough search. Dinah found a small microphone in the couch and a camera inside the clock outside the dressing room. Oliver found a couple of microphones in the closet (among all the clothes there).

 

When they had searched everything (even the fancy clothes there), Oliver smashed all of them under his foot.

 

“You know,” Ollie knelt and picked up the pieces. “I don’t want to be the guy who listens to these at night. I really wonder what they hear.”

 

“Is that really all you can think of?” Dinah went over to Oliver’s bag.

 

“I meant state secrets and all. Dinah Laurel Lance, what do you think I was thinking of?” Oliver raised his eyebrow.

 

Dinah rolled her eyes and was about to open the bag when someone knocked at the door. She went over and opened it. Some staff members had brought up their bags. Dinah wanted to bring the bags up herself, considering the fact that she didn’t pack much (and neither did Oliver) for herself, but she packed a lot of tech that will be used for surveillance. She could only imagine how heavy it must have been for them. However, they looked completely at ease. They must have been used to it.

 

Dinah stepped aside to let them in and they wordlessly placed the bags down gently.

 

“Thank you.” Dinah said with a bow.

 

The staff bowed back and exited the room.

 

“Should we leave them a tip?” Oliver asked.

 

Dinah closed the door for them. She turned to Oliver. “That might be an insult. I’m also sure Her Majesty does a lot for them.” Dinah went back to Oliver’s special bag and pulled out his compact bow. “Let’s suit up?” She tossed his weapons to him.

 

Oliver caught it and snapped it open. He nodded.

 

They began their preparations.

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

They both decided that using their traditional outfits wouldn’t work out for stealth, so they were wearing grey and black versions. Dinah had her usual black bodysuit, grey leggings (because it was kind of cold) and boots, but her denim blue jacket was replaced by a cropped camouflage one. Oliver was wearing a dark grey version of his suit, even his bow was a darker color.

 

They stood on top of one of the towers (they scaled the side of the building, from their window of course) and observed. Relatively, it would be hard to approach without being noticed. It was flat everywhere and you could see miles from where they were standing.

 

Oliver placed a sensor in one of the grooves, one of the developments of his own company (and improved by Batman). It would detect any motion on the tower roof itself and it would alert them if so much as an arrow came.

 

Oliver and Dinah were also distracted by the scenery. It was beautiful. The green seemed to extend everywhere, and in the distance you could see a town. It looked like it came straight out of a fairytale book. Dinah could almost imagine someone singing in there.

 

They went around the rest of the top of the castle, placing the designated tech and surveillance cameras in where they planned to place it (or where they felt like it).

 

They scaled down the tower and dropped gracefully to the ground. Dinah’s arm muscles were trembling and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Oliver looked the same. The cloth at his back was already turning a darker shade of grey.

 

They continued to survey the grounds, placing the tech they placed in Oliver’s bag. Dinah saw the other sentries and security guards roaming around, but they were too few and too widely spaced. They were armed with only Glock-9s. Dinah spotted some snipers at the top of the castle when they were there, but they hadn’t noticed Oliver and Dinah when they passed. Ollie and Dinah were noisy by Batman’s standards. If they couldn’t notice Dinah and Ollie, what about the League of assassins? Or someone more skilled than they were?

 

They placed the tech just in case. They also snuck around the garden, practically placing the bugs everywhere.

 

It took hours, but they finished twenty minutes before the dinner banquet. They stood at the foot of the tower where their room was.

 

Dinah turned to Oliver. “Please tell me you have one of those special arrows?”

 

“Indeed I do pretty bird.” Oliver pulled one of his toys from his quiver. He pulled the string back and aimed for their window. Dinah took a moment to admire his flexed forearm and firm shoulder before he let go. She watched the arrow sail towards the window. Oliver grabbed Dinah at her waist. “Hang on.” They suddenly were lifted off their feet and brought to their balcony. They landed on the wall, climbed over the railing and settled.

 

Oliver gave Dinah a quick peck on the lips before letting her go. She blinked.

 

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It just seems a bit more romantic and all.”

 

She rolled her eyes and gave him a fond smile. “You are Robin Hood after all.” She kissed him on the cheek and felt it grow warm. It was cute that he still was blushing over her even if they were going to be married in a matter of days.

 

She headed for the closet and glanced at the clock. “It’s almost time for the dinner banquet.”

 

“Guess we have to dress up and shower then.”

 

She turned her head to him and took off her jacket. “Care to join me?” She smiled.

 

Oliver smiled back and followed after her. “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

Thirty minutes later, they were each decked out in one of the outfits that Perdita provided them with.

 

Dinah was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress with a deep V-neck and a slit that reached until the middle of her thigh. The dress was backless until the bra line. She wore one of her personal necklaces- a gold necklace with a simple pendant at the end with a microcamera and microphone. Her white stilettos were three inches high and her blonde hair was done in a single French braid that went over her shoulder.

 

Oliver on the other hand was wearing a three piece suit. He had a white polo and black tie under the beige jacket and a darker vest under it. His pants were made of the same material as the jacket. He had an arrow pin above his breast pocket that had the same model of microcamera as Dinah’s. He wore sleek black shoes and white socks.

 

They were called by the servants and led to the banquet hall for the welcoming dinner. Oliver and Dinah both struggled to remember the name of each dignitary. They kept an eye out for Vertigo, who wouldn’t be dumb enough to personally show up, but they remained alert.

 

Oliver and Dinah did their best and mingled with dignitaries the best they could. They stumbled through their names and used practiced charm in order to not make a fool of themselves. To the royal standards, the couple looked unadorned, but very much dignified.

 

The staff escorted them to their seats after a while. Dinah and Ollie were surprised to find themselves on the queen’s immediate right, across the Duke and the Duchess who stared at them like they were gum beneath their shoes. The Duke and Duchess were wearing overly adorned clothing. The Duke has all his medals pinned and a chain with what was assumed to be a royal crest hanging from his neck. The Duchess has a fur coat on, despite the comfortable temperature. Dinah could almost see the sweat soaking into that pretentious high collar dress.

 

However, both blondes looked anywhere but there- at the Duke and Duchess who were already staring at them with such disdain they nearly spoiled the food before them. They instead looked around to see what was happening. Oliver watched each waiter prepare the food in the side, adding the bits and pieces that were not fit for the royal chefs. It was a seven course meal, so by the third or fourth, Oliver was sure nothing was amiss. The royal taste tester was there beside Perdita and sampled a bit of the food before allowing her to consume it.

 

But then came the palate cleanser. The royal taste tester disappeared (maybe to the bathroom or maybe to run away) and no one was there. Oliver thought it was fine since nothing had gone wrong so far and his food did not taste peculiar in any sense.

 

They served it and Perdita was about to take a big spoon when Dinah noticed that hers had a slightly different color from the rest and it had a somewhat different texture. She nudged Oliver (who was also about to take a big spoon) and chin pointed to her ice cream. His heart plunged and he had to push down his panic.

 

Oliver nearly dropped his spoon but touched Perdita’s arm gently. “Your Majesty.” He said with a smile. “I can’t help but notice your uh…” he glanced at Dinah. “Palate cleanser? Yeah that. It’s slightly different.” He leaned forward, his voice low and drowned out by the chatter around the table. “This might be slightly weird, but do you put something special in your food?”

 

Perdita put the spoon down, away from her and gently pushed the bowl away. “I suppose you’re going to do something about it?” She smiled diplomatically as if it was just a normal question, not a question about the attempt on her life. She had matured far more than that scared girl he saved earlier.

 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “With your permission.”

 

“You have always been welcome to do as you please within the castle grounds. I recommend you use the bathroom near the kitchen.” She nodded at the waiter who came immediately to her side. “Please dispose of this. I can no longer stomach it.” The waiter took it away and the Queen turned her gaze back to Oliver.

 

 _You do it? I do it?_ Ollie looked at Dinah.

 

 _You do it._ Dinah put her spoon filled with the tarty ice cream inside her mouth _I’m enjoying_.

 

Oliver got up smoothly. “Excuse me, your Majesty.” He bowed slightly before heading off in the direction of the kitchen. Perdita dropped a slightly obvious hint on the whereabouts of the royal taste tester, and Oliver was going to see if it was in fact true.

 

\---

 

Believe it or not, Oliver managed to catch the poor bastard. He wasn’t in the kitchens anymore, but Oliver managed to track down the hurrying footsteps echoing in the near empty corridor. He was sneaking off, heading towards the stables.  

 

Oliver silently crept towards the panicked staff member and grabbed him as he was about to straddle the horse. Oliver grabbed him and tossed him out of the stables. He then slammed him and pinned him to the ground. The horses whinnied and protested. Oliver wanted to calm them down, but that would mean that the guy under his new shoes would wriggle out if his hold.

 

“Listen buddy.” Oliver pressed his foot on the man’s chest. “I need to know who set you up to do this. If this is a personal vendetta, I’ll feel like I’m just wasting my time here.” He pressed harder.

 

The man remained silent. His dark eyes full of fear. Whoever put him up to this was probably more dangerous than what Oliver seemed to be.

 

“What did this person offer you? Money? Asylum for whatever you’ve done?” Oliver pressed even harder and the man let out a groan and tried to uselessly push Oliver’s foot away. “Tell me.”

 

Intimidation wasn’t Arrow’s best suit, but he took notes from Batman. However, it was near impossible to be as imposing as someone who’s wearing all black.

 

“The more you don’t talk, the more trouble you’re going to get into.” Oliver leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. He placed more weight on the foot, knowing that a little more would cause the ribcage to break.

 

The man and Oliver had a staring contest, right until the man broke. “Okay okay!” He said and Oliver eased the pressure off his chest. “I don’t know his name!” The royal taste tester said in halting English. “I just know that he offered me a part of what he was being paid!”

 

“How did he contact you?” Oliver demanded.

 

The man gulped. “He came to my quarters, stayed in the shadows.”

 

“Let me guess, you will die if you fail right?” _Typical_

 

The man nodded, sweat started beading up on his face. “I knew that I would most likely fail but-”

 

Oliver sighed. He didn’t think much of this situation right now. Poisoned food is common in a royal setting. It was probably just someone with a personal vendetta, not the Count.

 

He helped the man up. “Look, we’ll try and keep you safe, but you’ll most likely be sent to the prison cells.” Oliver saw that the man was shaking now, he was sweating more profusely. That was weird. It was cool outside and Oliver wasn’t _that_ scary. The taste tester was also wearing just his uniform.

 

Was it just Oliver or the man was glowing red? Heating up? He could make out the veins in his cheeks now and his eyes were bulging, his breath coming in short pants.

 

_Shit_

 

“Were you knocked unconscious?” Oliver demanded, shaking him. There had to be a way to save him. Somehow. If only he had his electromagnetic arrows, maybe he could of short-circuited this…

 

The man gulped, his face now contorted with pain. “I… I… I was told that if I failed, I should remain in the throne room.” He wasn’t answering the question as his hands went to his stomach. “I blacked out for a short while…”

 

_Stay in the throne room._

 

Oliver fought the urge to back away. “Can you tell me anything?” He demanded.

 

“I-” The skin suddenly started feeling burning hot. Oliver could feel it through the uniform.

 

The man let out a painful scream. He was definitely glowing. Glowing red. Oliver looked around, and brought him to the middle of the field. _Shit_

 

And he ran for cover.

 

Oliver wasn’t fast enough and was thrown across the field when the screams of the man couldn’t get any louder. He landed hard on his back and felt the some of the blood splatter all over him, despite the fact that it should have been vaporized.

 

He sat back up groaning, ears ringing and stared at the smoking spot where the royal taste tester used to be. The green grass has splotches of red and had charred pieces of flesh scattered about.

 

Forget about it not being Vertigo. Or just forget about it being Vertigo entirely perhaps.

 

Whoever Count Vertigo hired… well. He had his resources. Oliver guessed that this wasn’t a plan. This was the low budget first step that most people use in a long scheme.

 

This was probably some form of sadistic entertainment. No way was this the final plan. Oliver could see the holes in it. This was just the opening of what is to come.

 

There was something bigger planned at the end. The assailant probably knew already that Ollie and Dinah were there in Latvia.

 

Oliver could only guess that things are going to spiral down from that point.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dinah arrived, she saw that Oliver was leaning against a flower box. He was had blood splatters over his clothes and a thinking expression on his face. He looked up as Dinah approached. “Guess a peaceful coronation was too much to hope for huh?”

 

Dinah sat down beside him, not caring whoever came and saw that most of her legs were exposed. “The security is coming soon. I ran here when I heard the bomb go off.” She looked at the state of his clothes again and then looked at the blackened patch of pavement. “Though I can assume that the taste tester was the bomb.”

 

Oliver sighed and hung his head. “Yeah. Whoever Vertigo hired loves playing with games. I’m also guessing he’s pretty good and has a lot of resources. Do you know how much it costs to place a nano bomb inside someone?”

 

“A lot?”

 

“Yeah. A lot.” Oliver leaned back and closed his eyes. “As someone who is a billionaire, that means a lot.” Dinah shoved him as a response to his weak joke. 

 

They heard the sounds of the approaching security. 

 

_ Too slow.  _ Dinah thought.  _ If the Queen was abducted, then she’d be dead by now. _

 

The security team came over and ran past them, searching the grounds for the assailant. 

 

“I looked around already.” Oliver said. “The attacker did it from afar. He or she isn’t here anymore.” 

 

Dinah looked over at the security searching futilely. She sighed and stood up. “Come on. They might not be able to find them, but we might.” She held out her hand. “Lets go.”

 

Oliver looked at her and gave her a small smile. He took her hand and she hauled him up. “The dinner was getting stuffy anyway.” He said and they walked away from the scene.

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

Disappointingly, but as to be expected, they found nothing and no one. No footprints, no torn pieces of cloth, no nothing. All Dinah could collect was blood scrapings from Oliver’s jacket.

 

They went back to their room, leaving the security to do their job.

 

They changed into their nightclothes and practically collapsed in bed. There wasn’t going to be any fun time tonight. It was well after 1AM, and although they’ve had longer nights and longer missions, they still felt incredibly beat. 

 

Besides, they still had another party to prepare for the next day. 

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

Dinah and Ollie woke up at 7AM, because thats when breakfast starts. 

 

During breakfast, it was just Dinah and Ollie being served in the hall. They supposed that nobody was in the mood to wake up early. 

 

“Royals do sleep in don’t they?” Oliver commented as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth, knowing that no one would see him.

 

“Or they’re being locked in their room until the castle has been inspected.” Dinah raised an eyebrow and bit her toast. 

 

“Ah yes.” Oliver drank noisily. “Standard operating procedure.”

 

“Must you drink so loud?”

 

“Well, yesterday I had to restrain myself. Now however, I don’t have to.” He put food in his mouth. “Bon appetit.” 

 

After breakfast, they did the typical recon, found nothing (as to be expected), and returned to prepare for the garden banquet. 

 

Dinah wore a simple, off-shoulder, pink cocktail dress and matching pink heels. She also donned a white hat decorated with a pink pastel-colored flowers. She also wore her engagement ring. 

 

Oliver on the other hand wore a blue collared shirt with a blue and silver striped tie, a beige blazer and matching beige pants. He wore the same shoes as the night before.

 

They made their way down to the garden and were escorted to their seats by a butler.

 

Oliver and Dinah installed sensors in the garden as well, to alert them of any suspicious activity. They also wore the earpieces and the same gadgets they wore the previous night. 

 

During the garden party, the Queen welcomed all her guests and then allowed the event planner to introduce the performers.

 

The first one was a native of Latvia who sang in Korean. Dinah could tell it was in Korean because one of the Korean diplomats sat up in recognition. 

 

“Not half bad.” Oliver rubbed his goatee. 

 

“He’s not mauling anything for sure.” Dinah said and took a sip of her champagne. She could afford a few sips, even if she was on the job. 

 

“I could do a better job.”

 

Dinah hit him with her fan. “No you can’t.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

Dinah rolled her eyes. 

 

“See anything?” Oliver asked as he furtively looked around. 

 

“None yet.” Dinah said and watched as the man finished his song. 

 

The event planner introduced a string quartet who played beautiful waltz music. 

 

Dinah saw something in the corner of her eye. Someone was sneaking away. She sighed inside. 

 

She then smiled at Oliver. “Excuse me for a second.” She stood up and walked over to where she believed the person was.

 

“Excuse me for a second” was superhero standard for: “I see something, so follow me later.” 

 

The person was going to sneak into the maze, probably because he or she planted something somewhere or because he or she will set up something inside.

 

“Dinah?” Oliver’s voice came from her earpiece. “What’s happening?” 

 

“None so far.” She replied as she entered the garden maze. How people have enough time to make a garden maze was beyond her. “Follow in three minutes.”

 

Dinah snuck around some more, also making sure she wouldn’t get lost in the maze. The music was getting softer as she wandered. 

 

She heard a twig break and a rustle of branches. She half turned and saw no one. She then took off her heels and held them. She continued walking quietly until she entered the center of the maze.

 

She paused at what she saw there.

 

There was a beautiful fountain made of stone there. The fountain spewed crystal clear water that had a slight flowery smell to it.

 

However, that was not the focus of the situation. Instead of one suspicious subject, there were around ten. All of them were dressed in party attire and held guns and other sharp pointy weapons that are definitely not regulation. Some of them Dinah recognized as staff members. She even saw one of the kitchen boys among them. 

 

All ten heads turned towards her.

 

Dinah placed the heels on the floor. “Well, I hope I’m not intruding?”

 

The people with guns immediately shot at her and she rolled to side, not caring that she was ripping the dress. No one could really hear the gunshots because they had the high-grade mufflers. 

 

She placed two fingers to her earpiece. “Oliver where are you?” She rolled again to avoid being shot. “We have a situation.”

 

“I’m coming.” Oliver replied.

 

“I’d appreciate if you’d hurry up.” Dinah ran forward and knocked out two men with a punch to the ear and a kick at the face. She ducked to avoid being slashed and moved so that two men would collide. She bent backwards, the sai flying harmlessly above her. “People might wander.”

 

“On my way.” Oliver said. 

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

Oliver arrived at the scene within the minute and was about to leap into action when he heard children laughing. “Shit.” He muttered and turned around. As much as he worried for his fiancé, he knew she could handle herself.

 

He went to the kids. It took some work finding them because 1.) they were small and 2.) they moved around a lot. Oliver’s training had nothing on them. He never prepared for handling children.

 

“Hey kids.” Oliver said when he found them. They were children of different dignitaries he supposed. There were five of them. Two were Latvian, one Korean and the rest he wasn’t sure. “What are you guys playing?” He cringed when he heard a scream in his ear and hid it with a smile.

 

“Hide and seek!” A little girl said. 

 

“Have you started?”

 

“Nope.” The little boy replied. “It’s just the five of us mister.” 

 

“You mean six right?” Another girl poked him. “Don remember.”

 

The boy snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah! Don!” He turned around and scratched his head. “I guess he got lost.”

 

Oliver groaned inside. “Look kids, I’d love to explain, but right now… uh…” he struggled for an excuse. “Some super secret royals stuff is happening in the middle and you aren’t allowed.”

 

“Why?” The boy inquired.

 

“Why?” Oliver repeated. “Well.. it’s because the Queen said so.”

 

“But she’s not Queen yet.”

 

“Well the events planner said so.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I’ll find your friend,” Oliver said and practically steered them out of the maze. “Just go on and play somewhere else okay?”

 

As soon as they were out of the maze, Oliver ran around the maze. He brought out his device that showed if someone was moving within the maze. Oliver followed the moving dot. He supposed it was the kid.

 

Ollie found him in record time. The poor kid was wandering aimlessly, and a little too close to the center of the maze for comfort. “Don right?” He said.

 

“Yeah?” The boy replied.

 

“You lost buddy?”

 

The boy looked down. “Yeah.”

 

“Well, I’ll help you out. Your friends-“ Oliver’s head snapped to the side. On the other side of the hedge wall to their right was the center. The hedge wall quivered and Ollie pulled the boy out of the way as a man flew through and landed in a heap. 

 

The kid’s eyes widened. 

 

“I guess that’s the cue to go.” Oliver picked up the kid and ran him out. He placed him down. “Tell one of those scary adults in tuxedos that something is happening.” 

 

“You mean bodyguards?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why didn’t you just say bodyguards?”

 

Oliver blinked. “Not important. Anyway, go alert them.”

The kid didn’t move. “Now!” The kid got the message and ran.

 

Oliver then turned around and ran to where Dinah was. 

 

He didn’t have to run, Dinah had already dealt with all of them and was tying them up with a piece of rope. Thing is, she was in the fountain, soaking wet. 

 

“How were the kids?” Dinah said as if she was just talking to him and not soaking wet. Her dress wasn’t that thick either, so a wet and torn pastel pink dress left a little to imagination. 

 

“They’re fine. I hope one of them is going to tell the guards to get their shit together.”

 

“Ollie they’re trying.” Dinah said and sat cross legged in the water. 

 

“Yeah I know, but still.” Oliver shrugged and sat on the rim of the fountain. 

 

“I just want to find out who Vertigo hired. When that’s done we can go home.” Dinah leaned backwards. “I talked to those guys.” She pointed at them with her foot. “They wouldn’t budge. I did it the way Bruce taught us anyway.” 

 

“So you just knocked them out.” Oliver deduced.

 

“I had to release my frustrations on something.” She shrugged.

 

Oliver then looked at her, as if he just realized something. “Why are you in the fountain?”

 

She didn’t answer for a while, as if the information was crawling up her throat. “I lost my balance when tying them.” She admitted after a while. 

 

“You? Lost balance?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. She rarely lost balance, and when she did it was because it was truly difficult to maintain any sort of footing. 

 

Dinah glared at him. “Don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Nothing is stopping me from-“ Dinah cut him off by pulling him into the fountain, getting him wet as well. 

 

She laughed as he got up spluttering. “That really isn’t fair.” He pouted and splashed her.

 

“Hey!” She exclaimed and splashed back. 

 

They played like kids for a while and it ended with Dinah giving Oliver a long kiss on the lips. Oliver smiled and deepened it.

 

Dinah pulled away after a few seconds and stood up. She offered him a hand. “Come on. We don’t want to get caught.” Oliver took it and allowed himself to be pulled up.

 

Just when they both got out of the fountain, the guards arrived and they gave maximum effort to not look at Dinah, who’s condition left little to imagination. Even the female guards looked like they were having a hard time averting their gaze.

 

Dinah and Ollie had a few words with one of them and left for their rooms in order to prepare for another recon.

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

“What the hell?” Oliver said and picked up the camera they left on top of the castle. It was broken, no noticeable defects whatsoever. The readings on their gadgets showed that they were functioning perfectly, however the camera in his hand was off, and he couldn’t turn it on.

 

“All the sensors also Oliver.” Dinah said and placed her hands on her hips. “Someone tampered with them.”

 

“You said it.” He grumbled.

 

They gathered all the equipment they set up and examined each one. It took forever since they set up a lot of sensors and other things. It also took forever to gather because they had to do it without the guards and royals noticing. At this point, they weren’t sure who was compromised and who wasn’t. 

 

They examined it back in their room and found that one camera had a microchip planted in them. After further consultation with Batman and their own observations, they found out that the chip hacked all their cameras (since they were interconnected anyway) and turned them off while sending out a signal that they were operational. 

 

“The design is unfamiliar to me.” Batman said through the screen of the laptop. “I will look into it and send you the results as soon as possible along with the code that would protect your devices.”

 

Oliver nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Keep the Queen safe.”

 

Oliver frowned. “I don’t need reminding.”

 

“I’d like to not deal with an international disaster, since you two are involved.”

 

“Noted.” Oliver’S frown deepened. Bats could be such a control freak. It wasn’t like Oliver screwed up a lot, he just screws around but not… up.

 

“I would also like to not have you push your wedding date back. I don’t want Alfred to fix my plans again.” 

 

Oliver’s eyes widened.

 

“Batman out.” 

 

The screen went black.

 

Oliver turned to Dinah. “Did he just say he was attending?”

 

“I believe so.” She said thoughtfully and sat beside him. “He didn’t RSVP.”

 

“Well, a hell of a way to do it.” Oliver then stared at the equipment they took. “So.” He started. “That stupid chip killed all our stuff.”

 

“Well, once we removed it… they stared working.” Dinah tried looking at the bright side.

 

“And we have to put them all back, after Batman sends us the code in order to prevent our items getting hacked. 

 

“There’s that.” Dinah sighed. “Well.” She stood up. “Nothings going to happen if we sit around.”

 

“But I just took off my boots!”

 

“Put then back on Ollie. Let’s go.”

 

Oliver grumbled and got up from the couch and went out with Dinah to go around the palace, searching for any suspicious behavior. 

 

-LINE BREAK-

 

A/N: Sorry it’s been a while merp. I’m just pretty busy. But I got a flow plan so… yeah hehe. Two more chapters! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite seatmate! I finished A New War, your 15th birthday gift by the way, so yeah hahah (not the way I expected it to go though haha). Hope you have a blessed 17th this time! ILY!


End file.
